


way of difference

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Aizen prizes in his subordinates, more than strength, more than honor, is victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	way of difference

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by CottonballLOL. Title from the August 10, 2005 prompt for the community [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days**.

They were different, Aizen mused, once he had sent Nnoitra out of his presence. He wasn't terribly displeased with the way his Espada had behaved. That Nnoitra had been able to cast her out so easily, underhanded tactics aside, only spoke to her lack of strength.

No, it wasn't strength. Nelliel's eyes burned when she was in battle, striking only, always for him. Loyalty was a trait he prized, after all. What she lacked was conviction. The conviction to end a defeated opponent's life, to assure total and absolute victory. The kind of victory that did not require death, but the extinguishing of hope. Nearly defeated enemies had a dangerous desperation arising from their survival, their pain, and their grudge. A wry smile played on his lips as he thought briefly of the young captain of 10th.

And if Nnoitra had cheated to gain the upper hand? Cheating did not exist on the battlefield. There were only resources, and those who took advantage of them. In his determination to strike, Nnoitra had exploited her relationships to great effect. He was chastised, of course, for killing without order or permission, and for cutting down an ally, an important weapon. Aizen had lost something, yes. But something replaceable, and he had gained in Nnoitra much more. He had demonstrated a cunning sort of ruthlessness, a capacity for forethought as well as bloodshed.

Aizen loved all of his children. Sweet, bright Nelliel had always served him devotedly, but the unexpected development of her defeat at Nnoitra's hands was not entirely unwelcome. Furious, sharp Nnoitra had benefited from her companionship in ways even Aizen himself had never envisioned. They had been good for each other. He never expected his children to play nice.  



End file.
